


Calming the Fire

by skullstrings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Canon Compliant, Doubt, M/M, Mentions of past Levi and Petra if that matters, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shakespeare is also canon I guess, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, Very aggressive eren, fluff if you squint, just porn, like straight up just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullstrings/pseuds/skullstrings
Summary: Eren has been irritable and moody and Hanji comes up with an unconventional way for Levi to calm him down.-AKA Eren is angry and temperamental so Levi fucks him.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 14
Kudos: 455





	Calming the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo this is pure raw smut because I need to get it out of my system. I’m currently writing a slow burn ereri fic and I’m 13 chapters in and they only held HANDS. I’m suffering so HERE IS SOME SMUT. 
> 
> Also not beta proofed or anything. Never had a beta so it’s just me :$ yes I suffer.

“WHY DON’T YOU JUST FUCK OFF ALREADY?” Eren snapped, his voice loud enough to send the birds flying from the trees.

Levi stepped back, his hand hovering over the knife he kept strapped to his belt. His eyes scanned the body language of Eren carefully, noting how aggressive his stance was and how heavy he was breathing. His battle instincts went into overdrive, recognizing the posture of someone filled with an animalistic desire to hurt and tear.

Levi was slightly surprised at how fast his heart was racing. My, he hasn’t felt an adrenaline like this since his days underground.

“I get the damn exercise already, you fucking moron!” Eren’s jaw flapped angrily. “You want me to fucking tear you down?! I will!” His voice was ravenous, more so than it had been earlier.

Eren’s clenched fists shook as he was nearly snarling at Levi now. His brown hair almost seemed to stand and his eyes threatened to glow. Nothing but rage flowed through the titan shifter’s veins as he stared down his corporal, ready to pounce at any second.

Levi didn’t say a word—at least not yet. He hadn’t seen the titan shifter this ferociously angry for quite some time. What a stark contrast to the boy who used to be so meek around his Corporal, offering nothing but fluttering glances and eager salutes.

They had just finished sparring, with Levi avoiding a narrow kick to the jaw. Eren’s attacks were lethal, being packed to the punch with pure power and a quickness only matched by an intent to _kill_.

The two were sparring privately in a field, Hanji watching from the tree lines. Levi was attempting to teach him a few knock down moves, to which the solder out-maneuvered him with a sudden quickness and ferocity that even Levi had to strain to meet.

“Training is over for today,” Levi decided, dragging the back of his arm over the cut on his eyebrow, dragging a streak of cherry colored blood against pale skin. “You’re done, Eren.”

Angry eyes flew open. “What? What the fuck do you mean we’re _done_ , are you serious?! Are you _that_ old and brittle you can’t handle me?”

Levi rolled his eyes, opting to walk to the table to begin packing his things.

He knew sparring with Eren wouldn’t go well. Not that Levi couldn’t handle his own, but the kid’s been in a god awful mood for a few weeks now.

It’s true that Levi wasn’t the _only_ one who’s noticed Eren’s sour attitude lately. The kid has been acting like a minefield, exploding on any near victim without hesitation. It’s been agitating the other cadets, making them jumpy and scared.

Walls forbid the young soldiers get PTSD before even seeing the light of battle.

The risk for Eren being so moody was high, as his Titan transformation ability was still unknown. This was a problem that needed to be solved and smoothed over, as to allow Eren Jaeger to fit like a brick in the giant wall that was the Scouting Regiment.

And so, in a meeting with the trainers and higher ups to dismantle this problem that was Eren Jaeger, Hanji put forth their best idea: to knock Eren’s attitude down a peg.

Physically.

Hanji, in their endless need to answer questions best left alone (in Levi’s opinion) felt as though it was possible to ease this raging teen by having him spar with the strongest soldier humanity has to offer. They hypothesized that Eren needed a recap on the harsh lesson he learned back in the court room.

Levi, while felt it was necessary at the time to beat the lights out of Eren on the courtroom, actively argued against this strategy.

But he’d be damned if the logic didn’t make sense. 

“Hello?” Eren called, waving an impatient hand. “I’m fucking talking to you! Aren’t you going to fight me?!”

“Let’s head back to the castle,” Levi ordered, slipping a canteen over his shoulder. “Dinner should be soon and walls forbid we miss it due to your shitty attitude.”

Without a verbal agreement, Eren reluctantly followed, not without grumbling under his breath of course.

-

“How’s the boy?”

Levi glared a low stare towards the scientist. “He’s not better, if that’s what you’re really asking me.”

Hanji frowned. “Really? I thought you beating him to a pulp would sorta calm him down a little!” They seemed genuinely disappointed by this outcome, as their experiments were usually so fruitful or at least a little helpful.

Levi scoffed, watching his spoon stir the contents of his soup. “Another one of your useless experiments failed once again. Who would’ve thought?”

Levi wouldn’t ever admit aloud that their experiment _did_ make sense. Although he didn’t advocate for it at the meeting, he was willing to try. He cared for Eren just as much as anyone else, and if that involved knocking him on his ass one more time, so be it.

“There’s another one, actually,” Hanji grinned, their sinister smile splitting their face in two. “I didn’t want to bring it up in the meeting, since I felt as though it was a little _graphic_ , but I have theories—“

“Brevity is the soul of the wit, four eyes,” Levi scowled, stabbing into a tender potato with his fork.

“You gotta fuck him.”

Steel eyes flew open. “What?! Are you fucking joking?! What’s the matter with you—“

“Keep your voice down!” Hanji hissed, their brown eyes darting nervously about them. “It was just a hypothesis of mine, you see? I mean, _imagine_ what sort of hormones are raging through that body of his! Puberty combined with titan abilities _plus_ teenage horniness?! Absolute madness, I tell you!”

Levi stared at them, unimpressed. “And what sort of hormone possessed _you_ to ask me such a ridiculous favor?”

Hanji shrugged, their smirk spreading. “He likes you, Levi. We can all see it.”

“Tch,” Levi disregarded Hanji’s knowing stare. He had no thought to their assumption. Lots of cadets fawned over Levi, that was nothing new. Eren should be no different.

A silence passed, making Levi more unsettled than usual. Hanji wasn’t ever this quiet for so long. They always spoke like there was no tomorrow.

“Why not ask his blond friend?” Levi offered in an attempt to take the heat off himself. “They seem close, don’t they?”

Hanji gave their friend a pointed stare. “I doubt that that little marshmallow of a boy could survive sex with Eren Jaeger. I think you’re the man for the job, Levi.”

“This is ridiculous.”

“Nothing ridiculous about trying,” Hanji shrugged. “I mean, if I’m wrong about all this, you get bragging rights in the end, don’t you?”

“Tempting,” Levi mused. “Very tempting of you, four eyes.”

“Mm, so I’ve been told.”

-

Levi braced a breath before pushing open the heavy wooden door that led down to the basement.

The familiarity of the creak did little to ease his nerves, as entering Eren’s sleeping quarters now has a different weight to it than the week before.

Levi spent the first half of his nightly routine pacing in his room and agonizing over Hanji’s proposal. He didn’t expect to be so stressed out over one of her wildly incoherent ramblings before, but this one was . . . Tough.

On one hand, it made sense. Eren could be feeling all these emotions that he doesn’t know how to channel or rationalize. Beating on him obviously didn’t knock him back to reality as it did last time, it only seemed to make him more ravenous. Perhaps it _would_ be worth trying to provide the boy with sexual pleasure, allowing him to let loose and be as carnal as he desired. Levi certainly could handle it. And if it’s true what Hanji said about Eren’s attraction to him, then all the better, right?

But on the other hand, Hanji could be absolutely wrong. Their theory could miss the mark like many of their failed experiments and Eren was just temperamental by nature. That would make sense also, right? The kid has always been a hot-head, so why is this so different?

In the end, Levi made his choice. He did it in the interest of humanity, in the interest of the safety of his team and in the interest of Eren’s well-being. He swore to protect Eren by any means necessary, and if subjecting himself to a night of sexual endeavors with the titan shifter was within those duties, then so be it.

Levi cannot regret his choices now.

The raven made his way down the steps, holding a few choice items he’s gathered from his room and Hanji’s possessions as well. He’s gathered a lantern, a vial of oil and a towel gathered in a bucket of warm water.

The lantern swayed in the darkness, casting a flickering glow on the walls of the castle.

It’s been quite some time since Levi has laid to bed with another person like this. He was feeling the tingles of insecurity, wondering if he would still be any good. There were a few intrusive thoughts that invaded Levi’s conscience, like the potential of romance or maybe hurting Eren on accident—who knows?

He made his way to the bottom of the steps, his lantern revealing the sight before him.

Levi froze.

Eren was spread out over his bed, stripped down to nothing but his briefs and his remarkable olive green shirt, which had ridden up over his chest.

The titan shifter was covered in a layer of slick sweat, his hair spread out like a fan, falling against his pillows like waterfalls of dark brown. His eyes were vacant, and if not for the panting, Levi might’ve thought the boy to be gravely injured. His abs twitched and rolled, making Levi catch his breath.

Levi had seen Eren partially nude plenty of times. When retrieving the soldier from his titan form, it was often that his clothes disappeared during the process. Levi’s tried his best to keep his gaze averted and keep the cadet as decent as possible . . . but he couldn’t help but steal glances from time to time at how Eren was tanned all _over_. Eren had a lean, lithe and athletic build, something Levi wouldn’t care to admit he’s fantasized about once or twice.

“Captain . . .” Eren groaned, tossing and turning in his bed, visibly uncomfortable. “Why is it so hot?”

“Your body temperature has always been higher,” Levi answered warily, setting the lantern on a nearby storage barrel. “I’m sure the basement walls don’t help, either.”

“‘is different,” Eren moaned, arching his body. “I feel hot like-like it’s going to burn me alive if I don’t . . . If I don’t . . .” His hand wandered down to his briefs, where Levi’s throat caught at the sight. Eren was hardened and thick at his groin, with a blooming wet spot at a generous length away from his core.

“Eren!” Levi scolded, looking away quickly. “For wall’s sake, control yourself.”

Eren mewled, sending shots of arousal straight to Levi’s core. The way the younger man writhed on the bed, his eyes glossed over and his cock twitching underneath thin fabric. It was all becoming too much.

Levi was lucky there were chains holding the younger’s wrists and ankles back. They clinked against each other and slid across the bed like dark metal snakes every time Eren moved.

“You’re so fucking crass,” Eren moaned, drinking in a gulp of air. “You’ve always been that way to me, Captain. So demanding, so rude, so fucking—“

“Don’t.”

“So fucking hot,” Eren cried, gripping the bed sheets beneath him in funnels of sweat stained cloth. “Fuck, I’ve loved you forever, you know that?” His voice strained with a certain vulnerability that made Levi gulp.

“Eren,” Levi warned, his heart racing at the specific word choice the brat used. His own heart was pounding in his ears and he felt a sudden impulse to high tail it out of there.

“Hell, I’ve idolized you ever since I was little,” Eren finally willed himself to sit up, the chains clinking together softly in the cell. “And to think you chose _me_ to work beneath you . . .”

Levi was out of words to say. He couldn’t will himself to move or say anything—all he could do was watch Eren confess himself in such a _lewd_ and chaotic way. Like a dam bursting with water, Levi felt release.

“It was so hard, Corporal,” Eren hushed in a softer voice, his hand reaching up to grip the top of his shirt. “Watching you from afar all these years, with _Petra_ . . .”

Levi clenched his fists in his lap. The mention of that name . . . Levi’s throat tightened and he wasn’t sure with anger or hurt or defeat. He didn’t know that Eren’s affection ran that deep. Sure, the kid often stared and was eager to help, but to think he was actually _pining_ . . .

This wasn’t the Eren that Levi has grown accustomed to. The Eren he knew was a determined, headstrong brat who would cower at the presence of his Corporal Levi and accept any order from above. This was a new Eren, changed by war and hardened by betrayal.

“Hanji told me their experiment,” Eren’s voice dropped, his fingertips teasing the top of his briefs. “At first, I laughed. I laughed until I screamed and cried, because I thought it was such a tease from them. Everyone knows how much I love you, Levi. How cruel to set me up with you like that.” His voice cracked.

Levi waited.

Eren continued.

“I spent nights agonizing over you. Thinking you would never even hold my hand, thinking that it was impossible for you to look at me in another light. And yet you show up. With oil, nonetheless.”

Levi jaw clenched. “It’s for the best.”

“I don’t care,” Eren admitted bravely, his hand traveling underneath his shirt but stopping there, the chains holding him back from venturing further. “If I could have you for one night, I’ll take you however I can. Unlock the chains.”

“I can’t do that,” Levi countered, hesitance shrinking his voice. “I don’t want you to turn—“

“Coward,” Eren spat. “You don’t want me to take you. Is that it?”

 _No_.

Truth be told, Levi was frightened. Eren has gotten brave and even more reckless than he imagined. Who did he think he was, mouthing off to Levi like that about a bunch of nonsense? There was no possible way Eren was pining after Levi throughout all these years. Who would wait that long for a man like him?

“I’ve been so hot,” Eren moaned wantonly, echoing his words from earlier. “I’ve been so fucking hot for you, I need you right now, Levi.”

Levi stood abruptly, causing gem-like eyes to blink widely at him in the dark. For a brief moment, it felt as though Levi was about to leave due to Eren crossing a line.

To both of their surprises, Levi began unlocking the bars with haste. Eren stared in amazement as the man threw open the bars to his cell and crashed into Eren.

Right away, Levi gripped Eren’s face into his calloused hands and began licking at the inside of Eren’s mouth. He didn’t care if he was doing it right, he just wanted to feel _good_. Eren eagerly returned the action, moaning and panting into Levi’s mouth as he made out with him erratically.

His fingernails dug into the soft skin of Eren’s neck, causing the younger to groan and suck on Levi’s tongue like a needy whore. Eren sounded so filthy like this and oh so fucking hot. His skin was hot too, warming Levi up quickly with a layer of sweat.

“Shit,” Levi hissed, pulling away. He dragged the back of his arm over his soaked chin and sore lips, staring down at the sight beneath him.

Eren was breathing heavily, his cheeks and ears flushed with red. His mouth was wet all over and his eyes focused in on Levi and Levi only.

“You look so good like this, Eren,” Levi noted, lowering his hips to straddle Eren’s erection.

Eren threw his head back at the sudden friction, Levi reaching up to cup one of Eren’s muscles pecs in his hand. His thumb ran tight circles around the darkened nipple, causing the titan shifter to release whimpers in response.

“L-Levi . . .” Eren moaned, his voice strained. His superior didn’t respond, only rolling his hips slowly and playing with Eren’s muscled pecs. He kneaded and scratched at the flesh beneath him, Eren arching into the feeling.

Eren’s hands only had so much freedom, being able to reach up and grip the top of Levi’s night pants to pull them down over his plump ass. Eren stretched the fabric, relishing in the sound of hearing it rip beneath his grip.

“I’m gonna sit on your face,” Levi called out, stripping off his shirt and inching himself up on the bed.

“Fuck, be my guest,” Eren replied, his big eyes getting more excited as they disappeared beneath Levi’s strained erection.

Levi teared his cotton pants more, allowing easier access for the brunet to settle his mouth right underneath Levi.

Right away, Eren’s mouth is ran up and down Levi’s cock, fervently sucking on the shiny and tight skin of his member. Levi tried his best to sit still, opting to brace his fists on the cool, stone walls of the basement.

Levi glanced back at Eren’s crotch, where his needy cock was twitching and leaking, peeking out over the top of his briefs. His hands gripped at the bed sheets, untucking them from the mattress and soaking them in sweat. Levi decided he liked this sight; he liked Eren struggling.

It was then that Eren lowered his mouth, licking broad stripes against Levi’s puckered entrance and going deeper with each movement.

“Ngh— _Eren_ ,” Levi moaned, tempted to snap his thighs together. Eren was hot between his thighs, soaking his entire groin in his own saliva.

Eren seemed to be drinking in Levi’s low moans and grunts, craning his chin upwards to lick at Levi deeper and _deeper_. Levi shuddered at this, haven’t been touched like this before, and his mind swirled between forcing Eren to stop or forcing him to keep going.

Levi rolled his hips on Eren’s face, enjoying the slight tongue movements and growing heat at his groin.

Through a dazed glare, Levi scrambled for the keys he tossed on the nightstand earlier. His mind and actions were a blur, but he managed to free Eren’s from his confines.

The titan shifter groaned appreciatively and his hands shot up to hold Levi down against his face, continuing the agonizing motions of soaking Levi. His tongue lapped at the skin between Levi’s entrance and his tightened balls, making the older man shake slightly.

“Eren,” The man warned. “Eren if you don’t stop—“

“I don’t want to,” Eren growled, pulling Levi’s hips down. “It’s _my_ experiment, isn’t it?”

Levi groaned as Eren shoved Levi’s hips down again. Eren ate him out more vigorously, this time, introducing his fingers.

He wasted no time in slipping two fingers in right away, Levi already being soaked and relaxed from the intense foreplay.

“ _Shit_ —!” Levi’s voice went up a pitch. “Eren, please—“

The brunet ignored him, pumping his two fingers inside of Levi and using the other hand to press on his abs, making sure he’s held still. Eren raised his head slightly while lowering Levi over his upper body, allowing the younger to lap at Levi’s cock now.

 _Too much_. Was Levi’s first thought. His cock was enveloped in Eren’s too hot mouth that sucked at him eagerly, his tongue tasting him and rubbing against the underside of his member with ease. Meanwhile, Eren had two fingers sucked tight into Levi’s ass, pulling back and forth at a moderate pace.

“Faster,” Levi ordered, his hands reaching down to entangle themselves in Eren’s hair. His body was soaked in sweat, which he wanted to be disgusted at but couldn’t afford to.

Green eyes glared back at him, and Levi decided that there was something magnificent about the brat glaring with a full cock in his mouth.

Levi began thrusting his hips, remembering what he was here for. This brat was supposed to be taught a lesson, just like the court room. Levi needed to show him that his temperament isn’t appreciated in the military.

Eren’s eyebrows strained and his eyes watered as Levi thrusted his hips. One of Eren’s hands reached down to pleasure himself, his eyes melting at the sensation.

He shoved another finger inside of Levi in an act of defiance, thrusting harder and harder until he hit—

“Right there!” Levi roared, craning over to hit Eren’s mouth deeper. “Don’t stop, you shitty brat! Keep going—“

His sentence was interrupted by his own moan as Eren began lapping at his cock more eagerly. He felt full and stretched, his insides burning slightly from the lack of oil. His prostate ached and he fought back the temptation to shy away from the feeling.

“I’m gonna—“ Levi grunted, hooking his fingers underneath Eren’s head to fuck his mouth tighter. “I’m gonna cum—!”

Eren let out a muted moan, vibrating Levi’s cock. The older man let out a choked groan, as that proved to be too much.

His first orgasm took over, shaking his core and letting loose. He felt his cock pulsate and release within Eren’s tight and wet mouth. The brunet swallowed, making Levi cringe a bit.

Levi’s brain pounded. He drank in big gulps of air, his throat dry and his black hair soaked with sweat.

“I’m not done,” Eren whined beneath him. “I want to cum inside you, Captain . . .” The boy’s voice churned darkly, like smoke. Something about that made Levi scowl.

“Who said you were topping?”

“I’ve got you all nice and stretched, don’t I?” Eren murmured, dragging his clawed fingers up Levi’s back. “Do you always gotta be such an asshole when I gave you the best orgasm of your life?”

Levi laughed breathlessly, Eren giving a smile in return. He stroked Eren’s hair, finding a small, rare and much needed moment of fondness between the two.

“Let me rest for a minute, kid,” Levi got off Eren’s body, his joints creaking as he stood. Eren allowed this action in silence, only watching the older man stand and reach for a towel.

Levi cleaned himself in silence, his cock twitching with sensitivity every time he brushed against it. He closed his eyes and relished in this feeling, finding solace in how loose his muscles felt now.

“You feel any less psychopathic yet?” Levi called behind him.

“Let me fuck you and we can find out.”

 _Relentless_.

“I’m getting water from the kitchen, you think you can wait until then?”

“You’d have to lock me back up, Captain.”

Levi took a moment.

“Get the key.”

-

Levi made his way back down the stairs, the cool stone aching his burning skin.

Getting water in the dead of night while wearing no pants or underwear was a mission and a half. Lots of times, cadets wandered the halls due to insomnia or panic attacks, so it wasn’t anything unusual. So long as they weren’t doing anything nefarious like a certain brat downstairs.

He carried back a water canteen with him, anticipating a long night ahead. Eren had lots of stamina, who knows how long this whole affair could take.

As he made his way down the familiar steps, he felt hesitance. Eren was enjoying himself and handled everything with confidence, almost as if he’s been dreaming of this night for his entire life. That scared Levi, but at the same time, it gave him reassurance that he was doing the right thing.

Levi opened the bars to Eren’s cell and entered, unsurprised to find Eren awake and blinking expectantly at him.

“I was scared you wouldn’t come back,” Eren confessed, watching his superior place the canteen on the nightstand.

“I don’t have pants,” Levi joked. “And I couldn’t blue ball you. Even I’m not that cruel.”

Eren let out a breath through his nose. “Sometimes I wonder.”

Levi scoffed. “The hell’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing,” Eren smiled to himself, shutting his eyes. “Nothing at all, Captain. I could die happy right now, y’know?”

“And why is that?”

“Because you came back,” Eren sighed, his voice lost in another world. “And I get to spend more time with you. You looked beautiful above me. What else could I need?”

Levi shifted his weight, unsure of how to address such sappy words spoken by his inferior. Eren didn’t come across as a typically poetic guy, and yet here he was, spewing some Shakespearean verse about his hero worship.

Levi chose not to answer, only unlocking Eren’s confines once more. He would soon come to regret that choice, as Eren leapt from his bed like a snake to take Levi into his big, strong arms.

“Eren—!”

“Captain,” Eren moaned against his ear, holding the man’s back against his chest. “Walls, you smell amazing. You’re so handsome, my Captain Levi—“

“Eren . . .” Levi groaned as Eren began fondling him.

Eren’s left hand came underneath Levi and hooked across his chest, making sure he was held nice and tight against Eren. The other hand began gripping his bare ass, kneading his flesh and digging his fingernails into the plump muscle.

At the same time, Levi writhed against the flat body behind him while Eren rocked his hard erection up against Levi’s body.

Eren came up behind Levi’s ear and began to moan, breathing and panting heavily. Levi’s cock stirred at this, the heat of Eren’s breath sending shots of arousal straight down to his already hardening cock.

“Get the oil, Captain,” Eren murmured, his teeth nipping Levi’s neck lightly. “I want to be inside you, now. I wanna fuck you ‘till your legs shake.”

Levi obliged, a pale, muscular arm shooting out to grab at the toppling vial of oil on the table. He handed it back to Eren, who popped it open with his teeth and spat the cork somewhere.

Levi groaned as he felt sudden slick fingers rub at his entrance. He pressed deep and teased his hole, making Levi groan and spread his legs open farther, prompting Eren to take him already.

“Mm,” Eren moaned appreciatively, dipping a finger in before taking it out again. “You’re very eager, Captain.”

“Tease,” Levi choked out, his own hand reaching down to trail some oil over his hardening cock.

“Love you like this,” Eren hummed, his lips pressed against the shell of Levi’s ear. “You’re begging me to fuck you, right Captain?”

“Yes,” Levi answered in a wanton moan. “God, yes.”

“How can I resist?” Eren asked to no one in particular, his hard cock rubbing against the underside of Levi’s. They were slicked in oil, rubbing against one another all shiny and hot to the touch.

Levi’s hands came up to dig their nails into Eren’s forearm, the friction feeling both too much and too little. Eren thrusted slowly and fucked Levi’s hips with attentiveness, wanting to appreciate how the lantern flickered warm light on Levi’s delightfully muscular ass. He also wanted to commit the visual of his cock disappearing into Levi’s thighs to memory.

“Ready, Levi?” Eren licked a stripe up Levi’s thick neck.

The raven moaned at the use of his first name by the brat and nodded quickly.

Eren took this initiative to retreat from Levi, an action that made Levi turn and glare until he realized what Eren was doing.

The younger turned his Captain on his back and aligned his hardened cock with Levi’s entrance. Levi almost felt breathless at the sudden movement, his ankles suddenly on Eren’s shoulders.

“Eren— _f-fuck_ , _Eren_ ,” Levi moaned as he felt a stiffened presence at his slick hole.

The brunet let his jaw go slack as he began to push into Levi, hot and tight warmth enveloping his cock and sucking him in further. Heat raced up his body and he anchored himself by grabbing the pale abdomen before him.

Levi fully settled on the feeling within him, Eren burning him with his heat and generously sized cock. He groaned and his hands reached up to claw into Eren’s arms.

“Fuck,” Levi let loose. Eren’s thick brows twisted as he began to thrust. It was slow and deliberate at first, making Levi remove his ankles from Eren’s shoulders to dig them into the bed.

“Go faster, brat,” Levi scowled. “Don’t you want to fuck me?”

Eren complied, slamming into Levi with a bit more force now. “Y-You’re so hot, Captain—! F-Feels like I’m—Feels like you’re choking me—!”

Levi felt a surge of pride, arching his back into the feeling and wrapping his legs around Eren’s back to pull him in closer. The brunet fell over Levi, being propped up by his elbows and forced to look the older man in the eye.

A new thrill filled the air, their experience between each other being entirely primal and filled with ecstasy. Eren rocked into Levi’s body and chanted his name unashamed, his nails digging into Levi and losing himself in the feeling. A tanned arm reached out to grip Levi’s hip and force him to arch, so that Eren could fuck him deeper.

The brunet whined, opting to bite harshly on Levi’s shoulder. He cried out loud, leaving hot red scratched all over the boy’s back.

Eren lost himself in the harsh and punishing thrusts he delivered to his captain, his body quickly overheating. Steam rose from his muscles as he fucked Levi harder, groaning his name and punishing his body. These were thrusts that could quite possibly injure a normal human, had it not been for Levi’s prodigious body taking these blows. 

“Shit,” Eren moaned into Levi’s neck. “‘m gonna—Levi, I’m gonna—“

Levi attempted to muster out something intelligible, but chose to grit his teeth and claw into Eren’s back.

“Come,” Levi managed.

Eren followed shortly after with a bone-chilling groan that sent Levi over the edge as well. The two men clung together and rode out their orgasm, the waves of pleasure subsiding after only a few moments.

The brunet drew hot, warm breaths against the sweat on Levi’s neck. He pulled himself off the man, collapsing on the space next to him.

Levi wanted to pull the boy back, feeling cold at the absence above him. His hips ached and his entrance felt thoroughly abused, but he needed Eren’s physical touch.

“That was good,” Eren mumbled, snaking over to press his lips against Levi’s shoulder. “Walls, you felt so good, Captain.”

Levi shrugged the boy off him, finding his steaming body to be too hot to lay next to. He staggered towards the bucket and began the process of cleaning himself, Eren only watching from the bed.

“Your legs are shaking,” Eren noted, delight underlying his smug attitude.

“Shut up,” Levi groaned miserably.

Silence filled the air, prompting Levi to look back at Eren, who had his lips pursed and his gaze averted.

“What.”

“N-Nothing!”

“You want to say something,” Levi noted, wringing the soiled towel into the bucket. “So say it.”

“I’m hard again,” Eren admitted, his chest rising with a sucked in breath.

“Eren—“ Levi started, his brows furrowed in concern.

“It’s not my fault!” Eren cried. “It’s—erm, it’s the titan abilities, I think. Don’t worry, I just wanted to let you know.”

Levi scoffed, turning back around and running the cool cloth over his aching body. He nearly forgot what he had come for, and that was to appease Eren’s frustrations. The boy already seemed calmer, more lax and less . . . constipated looking.

Perhaps this was an arrangement that was agreeable for the both of them.

“Let’s go.”

Eren blinked. “Go where?”

“My showers,” Levi stared, giving him a sharp look. “I have to take care of you, don’t I?”

Eren smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Eren said 😡😡  
> Then he said🥺👉🏼👈🏼 
> 
> Thank you for reading my indulgent piece of work!! I haven’t written smut in ages and I just needed to write the most filthiest piece of work ever as to not short circuit my brain. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you’d like, those are always always appreciated!! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
